


Moonlit Lullabies

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cradles, Gen, Huffy Jokul, Magic, Mother Nature is laughting, Pitch is becoming more humane., Pitch is somewhat nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't mean for this to happen! How could this happen?! Normally, Pitch wouldn't do anything that had to do with those pesky Guardians, until Jokul changes his mind, and melts his cold stone heart.</p><p>Now, all they had to do was find the spell to reverse this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How could this had happen?! How did it go all wrong?! Everything was fine this morning, but now what was he suppose to do? Let them just coddle him? No way in fucking hell he was going to let that happen! But like he had no choice in the matter. Jokul glared hard at the door that sat before him. If said door had been an animated object or a person, Jokul was sure that it would of been either smirking or laughing at him! And that mere thought only fueled his rage.

If only this had befallen Jack and not him! Jokul huffed once again. He had been pouting ever since he woke up in this damn brightly colored room. The curtains did darken to the room as they were closed, but not enough to hinder his view. It was midday with how the sun was brightly lighting up the room through the cracks of the curtains.

Jokul was having another tantrum. He hissed and growled. He grumbled silently. Leaning against his cradle, yes, he was stuck a fucking cradle, what could be more humiliating than this? Besides the fact that he had been stuffed in some sort of pajamas when he had dozed off. Throwing tantrums seem to not help him in any way, but show how childish he was. Still Jokul was a toddler again and throwing temper tantrums never did but make him look much cuter to his dismay, and much to Tooth's pleasure.

They had just laughed it off the last time he did that. Did they not know that tantrums were some serious business for toddlers?! Surely, they had to! Then again, Jokul was the one stuck in a toddler's body, and with a younger point of view to boot! Jokul glanced around. He was weary for any shadows might befall him at any moment. Shadows tended to come alive when he was alone or with his brother, Jack. Being a child again it made him restless yet at ease when the shadows came to him.

Jokul turned and looked at his choices of "weaponry" that he was given. Toys of all sizes, mostly stuffed animals, and blankets, and he be damned to ever admit it, but also bottles that were stuffed into his cradle. Glancing at the item he furrowed his brow. Now which one to pick? Ah! His eyes fell upon the only hard and heavy toy he could find-- a wooden block.

Picking up the block, he frowned and noticed how weak his grip was. He could hardly call it a grip, as the edges were already digging into his skin. He blinked as he could smell blood by now.

He noticed that even if his grip was weak his anger fueled him into holding onto the block with a new sense of vigor. And his new vigor also led him into harming himself. Ignoring the pain he looked over at the door, as a shuffling sound had brought him out of his thoughts. He could still feel them, and smell them. Smell their unease, fear, and slight panic? Jokul for moment thought that it was someone else, and not Jack. He was correct, however, they did not show themselves. Jokul stared at the door.

Hopefully it was Jack who dared come through that door, knowingly that Jokul was still upset over the whole ordeal. Then he could throw the cube at his brother for making his life hell! Well, it wasn't all hell, at least something good came out of this.

Jokul waited as he watched the knob turn slowly, it was very painstakingly hard for him to be patient. Trembling with a slight excitement he could not feel who it was. But they were powerful, that much he could tell. Leaning over the edge of his crib, Jokul nibbled on his lower lip in anticipation. Jokul's eyes were full blown dilated in his excitement. He did not see nor feel something shift at his side. 

Jokul licked his lips as he was intent on hitting whoever came through that door! He couldn't give a damn about what consequences he got later. Though, they never did much but scold him when he really did things on purpose, or brushed it off as something any toddler would do. Jokul would of looked adorable if it wasn't for the fact the room was starting to darken.

The shadows in the room were inching closer to him. The sunlight would been blocked by said dark creatures. Jokul gave a small smile. He nearly squealed in a joy when he felt a familiar presence. But he ignore the shadows as they tried their best to lick at the cradle and distract him from his mission.

Jokul did give a small giggle. He had relaxed by now. Normally, Jack or the the other Guardians would tense and try to pull him away from such dark areas. But not Jokul, he loved the darkness, as it loved him. It was always soothing and caring it never meant any harm to him. 

Ever since this happened, Jokul could feel how alive the shadows were, and how playful they seem to be around him. But it usually ended when one of the Guardians came to to check up on him. Jokul really hated that. Only Jack understood what it felt like being taken away from such a peaceful place. 

Jokul shook his head as he heard the door creak, it was nearly silent. The darkness had vanished the moment light shone into the room. Jokul pouted but threw the block anyways. How dare they disturb his playtime with Papa!

He was smirking inwardly when the block hit its target, and was more than happy when it earned him a quick yelp along with a grumble. Jokul giggled and latched his hands onto the bars as his feet decided to buckle under his weight, causing him to fall onto his butt and was forced to in his cradle. Looking up he smiled widely at his current caretaker.

"Damn it! That hurt, you know!" Jack huffed and glared down at his "little" brother. He looked around and rolled his eyes. "Pitch was here I assume?" He didn't have to wait for a reply he could see it in Jokul's eyes. Jack just sighed and reached over. His frowned when he saw his injured hand. It would heal over a few hours, but Jack could not help himself but feel so concerned over Jokul's well-being.

"Would you stop throwing things?" Jack gave look over to see if he caused himself anymore injuries, Jack was relieved that it was only a small cut that was all he gotten. He knew that Jokul was still himself, just not his bigger body.

Jack rolled his eyes as he pulled out his brother from the crib and held him. Jokul was pleased to know he was not going anywhere as he latched onto Jack. Normally he would make a fuss if anyone but Jack, or his dubbed "father" could pick him up.

So normally it was a hassle when they rotated. It had cause a few heartaches, and sometimes even a few bruises from Jokul, but most of all his loud screeches, and now one almost-deaf rabbit refused to hold him ever again. Jokul could care less on who did what, but no one but his brother or papa could touch him! And that nice lady that kinda resembled papa, Jokul liked her.

Giving Jack one of his most shit eating grin earn him a snort from the Frost-boy. "That won't work for me." Jokul huffed but was reluctantly happy to have Jack hold him. He gave a content sigh. 

"Dada?" Jokul looked up at Jack with the most pleading look he could muster. Jack on the other hand gave him the most skeptical look but smiled at him. "He's out working right now, Jokul." Jack knew how _fond_ his brother became of the darker fellow. Hell, even Jack could notice the slow changes his brother did to Pitch.

Jokul stuck out his lip as he pouted. Jack laughed and patted his mass of a black mess that was his hair. Ruffling his hair Jack grinned and steadily held his his brother in one arm, while held his staff in his freehand. Kicking the door to open wide he made his way through the halls.

"Come one, I know someone who'll enjoy being fed." Jack could not help but grin at the horrified look on his brother's face, when he mention food. _Oh god no!_ He was not going to go through that again! Jack laughed at his brother's pitiful attempt to free himself. "Na-uh! Last time I let you go you fell right into those shadows and went straight to Pitch's!"

Walking through the chaotic mess that was North's Workshop, Jack was still amazed at how quiet his brother's play room was. Then again he remembered that they could hear his brother, but Jokul could not really hear anything besides the door opening. Then Jack vaguely remembered that North had said he made the room specifically after word got him about the incident, no noise came in, but noise came out if little Jokul would start wailing in the night.

Jokul pouted all the way to the kitchen. He was not surprised by the elves or even the high chair that had been made and sat in the kitchen after the word was spread about Jokul's predicament. Jokul huffed again. His pouting ceased when he noticed who was there. He instantly began to wiggle as he reached out. Jack grunted as he tried to hold still his every excited little brother.

"Alright, alright! Geez-- Will you stop squirming around I'll-- Gah! Stop it!" Jack had to let go of his staff as he tried to hold his squirming brother still. "Just hold still, Jokul! I'll let her carry you-- Jus- Ugh!" Jack groaned as he looked over at the woman as she was trying her best to stifle her giggles.

 **She** was here!

Jokul almost gave a cry of joy when the woman held out her arms open wide for him, and gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen.

Mother Nature had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians learn that taking care of one baby was harder than they thought, especially one that has the ability to crawl through shadows like a certain Shadow they know of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me fellow readers! I was so busy this month, and so it kinda caused me a bit of difficulty with writing stories, and for those that haven't or have read "Till Dawn" I am still trying to figure out where to go on that! But I promise I'll post it as soon as I can!

Jokul was beyond ecstatic. His face lit up like a child's when Christmas came around, and he could not help but squirm in Jack's arms. Sure, he still remember who most of them where, but recently Jokul seemed to be having trouble remembering and it seem not only was his memory was failing but it was also noted that he becoming easily distracted. He was also starting to show signs that even scared himself. He was becoming the child he was meant to be when that magic powder fell on him.

Jack was having trouble holding his brother and nearly dropped him.

"Gah! Jokul stay still!" For the love of Manny, was he the same way? Jack hoped not. When the soft sound of giggles came to his attention he looked up from the wiggling Jokul over towards the smirking Mother Nature, whom, he would later know as Seraphina from someone very unexpected. Jack hissed and held out his brother towards the taller, but slender woman.

"Here, you take him!" Jack huffed as Mother Nature continue to giggle at the irritated Winter spirit. Jack was not going to put up with Jokul's wiggling anymore. So he did what any big brother would done. He'd dump his fussy little brother into Mother Nature's arms.

She had not even hesitated in pulling the younger boy into her arms. Jokul gave a happy sigh of contentment. He was happy with being held by the woman who controlled all the seasons. Jokul did not care for anyone seeing him, either way, not like they were going to let him live it down when he was back to his original state. Burying his face into her shoulder his tiny hands gripped her dress like it was some sort of life line to him.

His nose was greeted by the soft smells of the earth, the sweet scents of the flowers, and the spicy tangy scent she gave off. Being so close he could almost taste some of the other more distinct scents she had on her. It was a natural perfume from the woman, and it was this that calmed him, that settled his anxiety whenever she held him. He felt safe, and secure in her arms. But all off this was for naught as she shifted him.

He could hear the new sets of footsteps, they were heavy, while the other was more like a thump. He knew that North and the Rabbit arrived, the fluttering wings had not gone unnoticed as Jokul pulled away, sure enough, North, and Bunny had arrived, as did Tooth.

Sandy, though, he was absent from what Jokul saw once he stopped his unhealthy clinging to Mother Nature. Sandy, probably out doing his job else where in the world. Jokul nearly frowned when he heard the bickering of Bunny and North, inwardly he rolled eyes, as he continue to hold onto Mother Nature's dress, apparently they were talking about a certain "shadow", it was a no-brainer on who they were talking about.

Jokul felt a strong urge to shout and glare at the guardians. They didn't even try to understand the poor man let alone give him a chance. Sometimes, Jokul, himself could not understand what went on in that head of his, huffing, he felt Mother Nature's finger running through his scalp. He did like it when she did that, it eased his mind of all of these cloudy thoughts and the dreary emotions he got whenever it came to Pitch.

As Jokul eased into the comfort of Mother Nature's embrace he laid his head onto her shoulder and watched the events unfold. He never did know why the Guardians hated Pitch, sure he heard of stories, but that was all in the past was it not? It had to happen. At least that is what Jokul remembered from his dreams.

His thoughts were cut off as he looked over at the Guardians. Jokul wasn't really going to listen on their conversation, until he caught the words that Bunny spewed in his distraught tone. It was really no secret that Bunny was the only Guardian who held a larger grudge against Pitch. Jokul, in reality, felt sad for the Rabbit.

"What do you mean you saw Nightmares around Russia?!" Bunny exclaimed. Surely Pitch wasn't stupid enough to take the Guardians on so early after the Easter fiasco? Bunny looked angry, and distraught, North frowned at the large Rabbit, but his frown turned into a softer look once he noticed Mother Nature.

"Ah, Mother Nature! What brings you here to North Pole?" North's thick Russian accent did not do anything to hinder their understanding of their friend's words. North's tone was genuine one. One that held kindness and even respect towards the powerful woman that stood in front of them at this very moment.

North was able to change the subject for now once he finally realized that Jokul was in the room. They knew he was attached to Pitch, seeing how when they first found him in such a form, they could do nothing but panic for the moment. And when they where able to get a hold of him, it only caused Jokul to squirm around. Even Jack had a hard time holding his smaller bodied brother.

They, sadly, ended up scaring the poor toddler enough that he easily crawled into the nearest shadows and vanished. It had not only enraged Jack so much that he caused a blizzard within the already chaotic shop, but it also etched a unsettled weariness within each of the Guardians. They had set out to look for him.

But what they found was the last thing they though they would never see. Jokul was holding onto Pitch's robe while Pitch merely wandered along the shores of Jack's lake, looking calm as ever. When they tried to get him away from the man, Jokul not only refused them but Jack as well and latched on harder, by gripping onto the side Pitch's robes, they oddly made him feel safe and was comforted by the man's mere presence.

It took all of Pitch's will power not to snarl at the Guardians when he smelled the child's fear of them, could they not see that he did not want to leave much less the fear they were causing the poor child?! But, he gave him up willingly, with Sandy's help of course, Jokul was not one to leave so willingly. After that Jokul found himself in the newly made nursery, how North had it done was beyond them! 

Their argument ceased when Mother Nature spoke.

"I believe Jokul had some sort of a positive influence to my father's _problem_." She stressed the word as if it were venom. Jokul was confused as to what they where talking about.

The Guardians, minus Jack, and then ever so absent Sandy gave her a horrified look as to what they just heard. Bunny was the first to argue.

"Wait just a minute, shelia, are you saying that we, the Guardians, give up Jokul to that madman?!" He nearly snarled at such a ridiculous notion. How would anyone, especially, Mother Nature like that! It was like giving a sheep to a wolf and not expect it not eat it! His answer was a chilling one, and it came with a dark look that should never be upon such a beautiful woman, and a powerful one at that like Mother Nature.

"Yes, you are correct, Bunnymund." She spoke in a cool tone and held up her hand before they could even argue, and continued. "From what I felt and saw from Pitch was not the Nightmare King that you remember, if you recalled earlier, did you not see that change in this man when you came in contact with the young child?" She motioned towards Jokul who was falling asleep by now. It seemed that her sweet tone was starting to lull him to sleep.

"Yeah, I don't know what, but I could tell Pitch was less grumpier, and more happier when we first found him with Jokul." It was Jack who broke the silence with his cheery voice. Jack knew that Pitch was not all bad. After all he was the only one, plus Jokul, to ever go near Pitch after the entrance to his lair showed up not long ago.

"And I also do think that if Jokul could make him so happy, then we should let Jokul be around Pitch, but only if we can make arrangements." Jack looked over at the Guardians. This arrangement was not only for Pitch to be happy but for the Guardians as well. Well, as happy as most of them would be.

"Then it is settled, we'll have these arrangements written on a contract," Mother Nature spoke on them before the other Guardians could speak. But with the glare, she managed to keep them quiet, even Bunny knew not to mess with a angered Mother Nature. "After we find Pitch and bring him here, then when Sandy returns we can speak about the arrangements. For now, I shall take Jokul with me."

There was not hiding the fact that even Mother Nature was smitten by the small toddler, and the fact that she had taken him in so lightly was reassuring. After all it was not common to have such a powerful woman act so kindly and lovingly towards another creature unless it was someone she truly cared for.

And with those words she was gone, with the child in her arms. Jack knew he would be safe from any harm should he be left in her care. Now, all there was left to do was find Pitch. Thankfully, Jack just knew where to find the Nightmare King.

With a grin that would probably split his face in a two if it was possibly he bade the other Guardians his farewells and off he went-- towards Burgess.


End file.
